


Protecting What is Mine

by homuraelric



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, M/M, Optimus is closet yandere, Optimus loves Sam a lot, Yandere!Optimus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homuraelric/pseuds/homuraelric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote a strange one-shot about Optimus being a Yandere lover to Sam without Sam even knowing it since Optimus isn't open about being Yandere. He's in the closet about being a Yandere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protecting What is Mine

Protecting What is Mine

 

OOC Optimus Prime.

 

Normal Text: What Optimus will admit.

 

_Italicized Text: What Optimus is thinking._

 

 

Pairing: Optimus Prime x Samuel Witwicky

 

 

Primes are supposed to protect what is theirs.

 

I do not visualize humanity to be mine.

 

At the same time, I do.

 

_I visualize Samuel James Witwicky to be mine._

 

I want to make sure I have information about what I protect.

 

_I will never let Samuel out of my sight._

 

I will not harm any humans on Earth, I promise this.

 

_All sentient life forms who hurt Samuel will be eliminated._

 

I will not interfere with the lives of our human ‘friends’. 

 

_I know where Samuel is and why, always._

 

My name is Optimus Prime, and I deem these words true.

 

_I am Samuel’s one and only, and I deem these words true._

**Author's Note:**

> This was bad I know but I had the bravery to try and have a Yandere!Optimus, which is never before seen, new to this fine website. ((If it's not I'm sorry)). I have 210 hits! :D I want to marry each one of you.


End file.
